Bajo la batalla
by Shihana296
Summary: Durante una vigilia en Atranaar, Yoru parece enfadada por ser la única mujer del grupo, pero hay algo más preocupante, la ausencia de enemigos. Entre todo aquello, la elfa intenta sobrevivir.
1. Asalto

Vale, tercera historia en FF y segunda de Warcraft... Entre Drazharm y yo petamos la sección y espero que os guste... Eso es todo

La fémina se movió con el sigilo de una pantera hacia el frente. No se llevó mucho rato esperando en las sombras del bosque. Varo'Then, su más reciente compañero esperaba tieso como una astilla de madera. Se levantó con cuidado sin separarse del árbol al que había decidido acercarse. El camino continuaba libre de todo lo que se podía considerar una gran amenaza.

- Yoru – la voz áspera no se hizo esperar, trató de llamar la atención de la elfa con aquel susurro – Cambio de guardia.

La elfa de la noche observó a uno de los guerreros humanos que formaban el batallón. La desconfianza se pintó en el extraño color de sus ojos. Asintió y se fue al campamento.

Nada de lo allí presente elevaba su estado de pesimismo absoluto. Todas y cada una de las razas de la Alianza estaba presente, y aunque el territorio pertenecía más a los elfos de la noche que a ninguna otra raza, los nocturnos eran una minoría notoria. Y como buena elfa de la noche, desconfiaba de las razas más jóvenes.

"_Yoru" _resonó en su mente, sin necesitar mucho tiempo para reconocer la alteración que se había ondulado en su mente. _"¿Cómo va el movimiento por allí?"_

"_Nada a destacar"_ comunicó a su interlocutor, acariciando a Varo'Then. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar, y el druida que se había inmiscuido en su mente pareció comprenderlo. Su presencia se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció.

- ¿No tienes miedo, pequeña? – la última palabra salió de los labios del enano con tal sorna, que la elfa comenzó a insultarle mentalmente, pero de su boca no salió más que una frase:

- Elune nos acompaña, ella es luz en la oscuridad y esperanza en la desesperación.

El enano nunca habría esperado semejante retahíla de palabras y se retiró sin saber, obviamente, lo que habría dicho la elfa si no fuera tan cortés como una gentil dama. Había excusado su inquietud (cuyo origen estaba en la ausencia de enemigos, claro estaba) con una frase cuyo sentido no fue capaz de comprender.

- Que Elune nos guíe – era Terass. El joven cazador se había sentado cerca de Yoru, cuyo rostro expresaba que estaba pensando. - ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza?

- Nada – mintió. Con el paso del tiempo había logrado aprender a mentir para no alertar a sus compañeros, y a Terass no era necesario alarmarle.

El cazador se levantó con cuidado y volvió a sus quehaceres habituales, decidiendo que la elfa estaba en sus cosas. Ésta no se movió de su sitio, al contrario que el Varo'Then, que se dedicaba a dar vueltas alrededor de su cazadora. Parecía un borrón negro y cuando se detenía miraba a su dueña con los ojos brillantes e inquietos, como un cachorro. Aquel inocente y desenfadado carácter hacía sonreír a la elfa. Y no fue una excepción.

El capitán, con su suntuosa armadura dorada adherida a su cuerpo, refulgiendo como un espejo al sol, causó cierta molestia a la nocturna, que probablemente no fuera la única que se molestara por aquel hecho. Si su capitán seguía paseando con una armadura tan llamativa, 

Yoru se vería obligada a comentar que hicieran una inmensa hoguera, para terminar de confirmar a la horda su situación geográfica. Refunfuñó para si misma, levantándose y poniendo la máxima distancia entre su persona y la brillante armadura del capitán.

- Es un puto faro – gruñó otro de los pocos elfos de la noche. No hacía falta que nombrara el objeto de su enfado.

De nuevo, la elfa de la noche de cabellos albos escaló a un árbol, presumiendo de la flexibilidad y fuerza de las que había sido dotada gracias a pertenecer a una raza tan longeva. Gruñó al sujetar a su mascota, que superaba los cien kilos de peso y la apoyó en la rama que había escogido. Tan pronto como llegó arriba, se sentó a observar con cuidado todo el campamento. Los elfos de la noche habían formado un curioso grupo (si es que podía recibir ese nombre) que empezaba a disolverse.

- ¡Buh! – de nuevo, la voz del elfo de la noche interrumpió sus pensamientos. Terass había aparecido en su espalda sorpresivamente.

- El capitán va a hablar y mucho me temo que van a ser sus últimas palabras – estaba claro que la hembra no había prestado la más mínima atención a la broma del elfo.

- ¿Sus últimas palabras? – repitió asombrado. Su conversación era más interesante que la charla de su superior, no cabía duda.

La joven no respondió, se limitó a elevar la ballesta por encima de su cintura. Parecía sorprendente que fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie sobre la rama sin esfuerzo alguno, al contrario que su mascota que tenía serias dificultades. Se retiró con un soplido un mechón que interfería entre la flecha y sus ojos de un color indeterminado entre la plata y el dorado. Luego preguntó con frialdad:

- ¿Nos urge proteger al capitán?

- A mi me da igual lo que le pase a ese bufón, pero nos conviene conservar a cuantos más mejor.

La elfa murmuró algo inaudible que solo comprendió ella, luego ordenó con un simple gesto que su compañero levantara el arco. Desde luego la horda ya les había descubierto.

- Ten cuidado – susurró momentos antes de disparar – Protégete a ti mismo, a nadie más.

Luego sucedió. La flecha escapó del arma de Yoru como una saeta y un sonido parecido a un gañido resonó en todo el campamento. Luego todo fue un caos.

Todo se arremolinaba sin orden. Los enemigos aparecieron de la nada con una velocidad fructuosa y el suelo se tiñó de sangre. Las flechas volaban en todas las direcciones y la cazadora descendió al notar como a una estuvo cerca de hacerle un nuevo agujero para un pendiente. El otro bajó detrás y en ese instante se separaron.

La mujer comenzó a correr hacia donde hallaba hueco, protegiéndose como podía con su arma de asta. Maldijo el día en el que vendió sus espadas, aún así dio gracias a la Diosa por ser tan ágil en la batalla. Y aunque Varo'Then estuvo ayudándole en todo momento, fue imposible no sufrir daños. La horda les superaba en número y contaban con el factor sorpresa. Difícilmente se pondría la situación en su favor.

- ¡Agrupaos! – ordenaba el comandante, desesperado al ver que su campamento no se movilizaba de la manera que ansiaba.

Yoru soltó una maldición en darnassiano sin parar de luchar. Si agruparse era la única idea de su superior, quedaba demostrado que todavía quedaban malos estrategas, comenzando por aquel inútil. La elfa no se sintió mal en absoluto por pensar libremente sobre su capitán, es más, una parte de si misma se alivió ante aquel libre pensamiento.

Tras atravesar la garganta de un orco con su arma de asta, devolvió su mente a la estrategia. Sin lugar a dudas, agruparse era una idea factible, pero tenían que reagruparse con cuidado. Ante las posibles dificultades, lo mejor sería disgregarse para después agruparse. Vale, entonces habría que huir. O pelear. Desde luego sería mejor idea seguir peleando, pues moverse en contra de la marea de aliados y enemigos.

Aliviaba comprobar que pocos de los suyos habían caído y afortunadamente arecía que aguantaban e iban agrupándose con lentitud. Pero si no se daban prisa, caerían antes de poder agruparse. Clavó la lanza en el pecho de un tauren druida, atravesándole el corazón de inmediato. No sintió remordimiento alguno, en aquel instante solo pudo continuar abriéndose paso hacia afuera junto a Varo'Then. Una cazadora dentro de la batalla tenía poco o nada que hacer, tenía que reducir enemigos desde fuera. O pedir ayuda.

Aquella idea se materializó en su cabeza repentinamente. El Refugio Ala de Plata estaba a escasos minutos de viaje, menos siendo cazadora. Bajo aquella idea, dejó de moverse sin rumbo y trató de escapar de la escaramuza.

- ¡Replegaos! – trataba de ordenar el capitán tras su anterior y desafortunado intento de manejar sus tropas.

La elfa de la noche de cabellos albos repudió su orden con un gesto desdeñoso. Reprimiendo el impulso de matar a su capitán a golpes, ordenó su propio grupo.

- ¡Varo'Then, a la derecha! – el lobo no tardó ni medio segundo en reaccionar. Se movió hacia donde le indicó Yoru con fe ciega. - ¡Ven aquí!

Resultaba imposible hacerse oír por encima del choque de espadas y hachas contra inmensos escudos formados por placas y placas de acero. Las armas de fuego repetían los sonidos de disparos sin orden y las flechas surcaban el cielo, rasgando la tranquilidad de la noche.

- ¡Hermanos, luchad por la gloria de Elune! – de nuevo la voz de Terass se hizo oír. Agradeció en silencio su devoción, había dado fuerzas a los elfos que estaban retrocediendo.

- Gracias Terass – murmuró, orgullosa del cazador. Toparse con él había sido una de las mejores cosas que había hecho en su vida.

Varo'Then seguía avanzando sin tregua, adelantando los pasos de su cazadora. Había sido herido en diversos puntos del cuerpo, pero no parecía especialmente desfallecido. En cambio 

la joven elfa de cabellos albinos estaba desalentada en aquel instante. Su hombro caía en un ángulo extraño, lo cual indicaba que estaba dislocado. Tenía un corte profundo en la zona derecha del costillar y las piernas le temblaban como si no pudieran sostenerla.

Lo que no vio la elfa fue la maza que blandían sobre su cabeza hasta que impactó contra su cabeza, sumiéndola en la inconsciencia.


	2. En el campamento

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Bajo la Batalla". Como siempre, espero que os guste y que pongáis reviews, que a la gente que escribe les hace felices xD.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El hombro le dolía a horrores, aunque afortunadamente parecía haber sido devuelto a su posición original; la sangre inundaba su paladar con su desagradable sabor metálico. El líquido carmesí recorría sus labios azules y estaba atada. Eso era lo peor de su situación, que estaba atada y una cinta oscura sobre sus ojos negaba su visión. Estaba indefensa como una niñita humana. Y era inevitable.

La elfa de la noche, consciente de su delicada situación, se mantuvo inmóvil. Sabía de sus manos estaban atadas a un poste de gruesa madera y sus pies, entre sí con una tosca cuerda. Sintiéndose indefensa en tal posición, trató de olisquear el aire para averiguar que sucedía a su alrededor, valiéndose también de su fino oído para comprender su situación.

Apestaba a muchísimas cosas, desde carne fétida (que identificó rápidamente porque hablaban como no muertos) hasta a bestias, que paseaban frente a sus narices. Maldijo entonces su suerte.

- Mi cabeza… - escuchó en la lengua común. No pudo evitar una cruel sonrisa. Su capitán había corrido la misma ventura.

Unos poderosos cascos trotaron hacia donde probablemente se hallaba el capitán. El curioso olor a bestia le delataba como tauren. Escuchó el gemido del capitán y como se iban. Pobre capitán, desde luego no tenía instinto de supervivencia y no comprendía que callarse era la mejor opción.

Pasaron horas en las que la joven no se movía. Sus músculos se agarrotaban debido al inmenso frío y las pisadas de la horda pasaban peligrosamente cerca de la nocturna.

- Anu belore dela'na – aquel saludo hizo que la sangre le hirviera. Era poco sensato moverse, pero si hubiera podido, se habría abalanzado sobre el elfo que usó aquel saludo.

Sintió como otras voces respondían al saludo y comenzaban a hablar pero no sería muy sensato participar en la conversación y no le interesaba. Le interesó el gemido malherido de su bestia al ser arrastrada por el suelo.

- ¡Varo'Then! – la desesperación inundó su voz mientras trataba inútilmente de separarse del poste al que estaba atada sin darse cuenta del problema en el que se había metido al hacerse notar.

Notó como algo se acercaba y arrancaba la venda que cubría. Se encontró con la cosa más fea y deforme que había estado a veinte centímetros de su rostro. Era un ser masculino, verde y grotesco. No se movió por puro terror. Odiaba a los orcos y ver a aquella criatura tan cerca la paralizó. Aterrada como estaba no pudo moverse, solo observar como ataban a Varo'Then con fuertes cadenas lejos de ella. Su fuerza se alejó con su bestia, igual que el orco y su repentina parálisis.

Lejos de prestarle atención, toda la horda estaba entretenida en sus propios asuntos. Suspiró tranquilizándose repentinamente, sin motivo alguno. Estaba rodeada de enemigos, desarmada y sin su bestia, pero su corazón latía lento y regular. Cerró los ojos evaluando de nuevo su situación. Volvió a abrir los ojos buscando al resto de los componentes de la avanzada. Estarían encarcelados mientras que ella había sido la "afortunada" que se quedaba fuera junto al resto que estaban inconscientes. La horda no había dudado en hacer prisioneros, pero la elfa de la noche temía por su propia vida. Había oído (y visto) muchas de las escabrosas y sangrientas obras de los hordas cuando atrapaban a un enemigo, y eso era preocupante.

Unos pasos la alertaron y su mirada se volvió hacia el elfo de la sangre que caminaba suavemente sobre el la hierba. Sus cabellos eran dorados como el sol, largos y sedosos y bajo la luz de la luna se apreciaba un brillo plateado. Su rostro estaba determinado por unas facciones suaves, pero varoniles: Ojos esmeraldas, piel pálida y sedosa... Todo un elfo de la sangre. Su túnica blanca ondeaba tras sus pasos, con un bastón cruzando su espalda de color dorado. Si lo miraba de manera objetiva, podía resultar hasta atractivo.

La elfa hizo rebobinar a sus pensamientos. Había pensado que un elfo de la sangre podía resultar atractivo, aquello era… Era la gracia del año. Se pegó una bofetada mental por aquel pensamiento.

El elfo se acuclilló frente a ella estudiándola con cuidado. Tan cerca pudo observar los delicados rasgos del bien nacido. No había vello en su rostro. Tampoco se podría deducir en lo que estaba pensando. Su rostro era una máscara de porcelana.

- ¿Tienes alguna herida grave? – su voz era suave y su acento, a pesar de hablar en un idioma que no le correspondía, era delicado y natural. La pregunta, por supuesto, tomó por sorpresa a Yoru.

- Eh… Yo… - murmuró sorprendida. Un horda no solía hablar la lengua común.

- Déjame ver – pronunció acercándose.

El elfo comenzó a atenderle la herida del costado, que aún sangraba copiosamente. Le resultó extraño no haberlo notado. Tranquilizándose, dejó que el rubio sanara sus heridas. La herida se cerraba con mucha lentitud, pero se cerraba poco a poco. Prestó atención al trabajo del elfo, que desde luego debía ser complicado.

- ¿Hay más? – quiso saber el rubio.

- ¿Más qué? – cada vez se convencía más a si misma que los bien nacidos leían de poco a nada o es que no eran muy listos.

- Campamentos de la alianza, ¿Qué más?

- No hay ninguno más – la mentira brotó de sus labios con calma. No tenía que delatarse.

El sacerdote comenzó a conjurar algo fijando sus ojos verdes en los de la elfa de la noche. De inmediato, ella rompió el contacto visual. Si trataba de infiltrarse en su mente, lo pondría todo lo difícil que su mente le permitiera.

Notó al instante como la presencia del sacerdote se infiltraba en su mente. Trató de relajarse, poniendo su mente en blanco. El aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones despacio, muy despacio. 

Inspira, expira, inspira, expira… Su corazón latía un poco más despacio y su mente era una fortaleza. El rubio elfo se movía por su mente con libertad, pensó en ponerle barreras, pero al abrir los ojos, la mente de la elfa trazó un pequeño y malévolo plan.

Las piernas del sacerdote estaban abiertas a la altura de la cintura, se notaba bajo la túnica y aquello le aportó una idea que a lo mejor acababa con la hombría del muchacho. En su rostro se dibujó una malévola sonrisa. Movió las piernas (atadas por los tobillos, para su desgracia) con cuidado, devolviendo la mirada a los ojos del elfo, que resplandecían de una manera escalofriante y la noche aumentaba este efecto.

Sus piernas unidas por aquella infernal cuerda trazaron un semiarco perfecto y el elfo se encogió adolorido. Una pequeña navaja que pendía de su cinto brilló.

Horas más tarde, cuando la oscuridad se ceñía del todo sobre el campamento enemigo, Yoru se encogía de frío. No era por su falta de costumbre, de hecho había aguantado noches enteras en Cuna de Invierno, sin embargo llevaba horas sin moverse y sus músculos estaban entumecidos. Buena parte de los prisioneros estaban cerca, pero no en su situación. Su ofensiva contra el sacerdote había terminado con la paciencia de sus captores. Se había quedado con sus prendas de tela y cuero, que al menos antes de acabar con el orgullo del elfo tenía sus prendas de malla.

- Cazadora… - la voz provenía de su espalda. Giró la cabeza con cuidado.

- Dime.

- ¿Crees que puedes quitarte las cuerdas? – era un gnomo.

- Si pudiera, me habría escapado hace rato.

- Tus manos están sobre un charco de aceite y solo quedan los guardias de fuera.

- Muy agudo – susurró con una sonrisa. Tal vez aliarse con todas aquellas razas no había sido mala idea después de todo.

Se agachó con cuidado y empapó sus manos con la sustancia líquida. Miraba de vez en cuando de un lado a otro con el corazón palpitando rápidamente. Cuando estuvo satisfecha y con las manos probablemente negras por el aceite de las máquinas, comenzó a tirar para deshacerse de las ataduras. Mientras hacía la faena, se atrevió a continuar hablando con el gnomo:

- ¿Y tú porque no haces lo que me dijiste?

- No llego, pero supongo que me ayudarás…

- Descuida, espera que me libre yo.

Al pronunciar la última palabra se deshizo de las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos tras la espalda. Al librarse, comenzó a deshacer el nudo que impedía que saliera corriendo. Tras completar con éxito toda la faena, miró al gnomo. Más bien a su espalda.

Comenzó a deshacer el intrincado nudo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus manos. Minutos más tarde acabó.

- Ve a recuperar tu armamento. Yo me encargo de desatar a todos.

La nocturna miró asombrada al menudo ser que había empezado a desatar a otro guerrero de la alianza. Agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue corriendo.

El nerviosismo se extendía por cada fibra de su ser. Se escondió tras una tienda al tiempo que salía una atlética e imponente figura. Un trol. Esperó fundiéndose entre las sombras, sin embargo si el trol lograba oírla, estaba perdida. El pícaro de la horda miró a su izquierda y a su derecha, para después avanzar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

La elfa de la noche, decidida a recuperar sus cosas se internó en la tienda. Jamás había estado tan agradecida. Allí, apoyada sobre un taburete, estaban su ballesta y su carcaj cargado con sus flechas. No dudó en colgarse el carcaj y asir la ballesta con cuidado. Salió y continuó investigando.

Llevaba varios minutos paseando por la base con bastante inquietud. Parecía que la diosa la estaba protegiendo, pues había tenido la buena ventura de que no la descubrieran. Un par de veces estuvieron a punto de atraparla, pero tuvo la suficiente agilidad como para apartarse a tiempo.

Varo'Then estaba atado. Trataba de librarse de una fuerte cadena que oprimía su cuello y ladraba mordiéndola repetidas veces.

- Varo'Then – le llamó con un susurro. – Tranquilo pequeño, ahora te libero.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar a su mascota, pero nada. Tal vez el gnomo de antes fuera pícaro y tuviera una ganzúa, pero no estaba ahí. Miró inquieta de lado a lado. Llevaba su ballesta y el carcaj cargado de flechas, pero no encontraba nada para poder ayudar a su bestia. Se dejó caer rendida frente a su fiel compañero.

No sé cómo ayudarte, Varo'Then. – reconoció apenada. El lobo gimió desalentado. – Lo siento… Pero encontraré la manera de sacarte de aquí, seguro.

El canino se sentó mirando a Yoru. Su cazadora le iba a salvar, aunque no supiera como. La elfa se levantó y continuó caminando, tal vez encontrara algo.

- Kil – escuchó. Pudo girarse para ver a un grotesco orco dirigirse hacia ella empuñando un hacha de manera amenzante.

Levantó la ballesta, cargando una sola flecha. La liberó cargada de magia y la garganta del orco fue atravesada por la flecha y por magia. No hizo nada, solo murió. La elfa miró al cadáver del orco y lo cogió de un pie con bastante asco. Arrastrándolo tras unos materiales, inspeccionó lo que llevaba el orco. Nada interesante a parte de cierto manojo de llaves. Volvió con su mascota y comenzó a probar llaves. Cuando dio con la llave correcta comenzó a escuchar pasos.

Se apartó entre unos matorrales y esperó a que la tauren abandonara el sitio. Esbozó una sonrisa y metió en la cerradura una de las últimas llaves. Un casi imperceptible "¡click!" salió de la cerradura. Salieron corriendo.

Con Varo'Then a su lado, todo parecía ir a su favor. Se movieron rápidos y sigilosos con la silenciosa euforia de haberse encontrado. Desde aquel instante su suerte comenzó a elevarse bajo la forma de una inmensa sonrisa.

Tardó poco en encontrar su equipo. Su arma de asta estaba clavada como una estaca en el suelo y la recogió. Estaba clavada en el suelo junto a otra tienda de campaña donde estaba su armadura. Se la puso rápidamente sobre las prendas de tela y cuero y se sintió protegida.

- Vamos Varo'Then – la seguridad se hizo oír en su voz. Tenían cosas que hacer.

La elfa comenzó a merodear en sentido contrario, esquivando a los guardias, a pesar de que era muchísimo más complicado. Afortunadamente no tuvo nada en contra a la hora de volver al sitio donde había estado horas capturada. Comprobó como todos estaban despiertos y discretamente desatados. Esbozó una sonrisilla. Aquello iba a ser muy divertido.


	3. La victoria

La Gran Dama Blanca de Azeroth se alzaba imponente como un gran estandarte para la futura victoria de la Alianza. Yoru suspiró sin dejar de sonreír mientras el gnomo la miraba fijamente. Llegaban tres guerreros de la horda: Un inmenso orco recubierto de mallas de placas que reducían su movilidad hasta un punto inimaginable; Un no muerto pícaro, con ligeras armaduras de cuerpo ceñidas a su huesudo cuerpo y el sacerdote. La elfa hinchó el pecho con gesto orgulloso, pero antes debían decidir como escapar.

Vio como el trío de la horda se acercaba a los prisioneros. La nocturna vio como todos sus "compañeros" se ponían nerviosos y se inquietaban, entonces levantó la ballesta. Trató de acumular magia y la materializó. Dos flechas se habían ubicado junto a la real, todas con un poco de magia y apuntó a los tres guerreros de la horda.

Una flecha se filtró entre las placas del orco, acertándole en la garganta. Se comenzó a ahogar con su propia sangre, una muerte tan horrible como silenciosa. Una segunda flecha había atravesado los restos del corazón del no muerto, acabando vilmente con su indeseada existencia. El sacerdote estaba totalmente ileso, con una flecha clavada en tierra a escasos centímetros de su túnica.

Sonriendo, el rubio elfo ató mágicamente a los batallantes de la alianza en una cúpula y miró a la elfa nocturna con una sonrisa socarrona. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, la nocturna vio como la mirada esmeralda del sacerdote se fijaba en ella y de su boca comenzaron a salir retahílas de palabras, una tras otra. En seguida notó como un dolor abrasador la quemaba por dentro, una maldición de agonía que se extendía por cada fibra de su ser.

Varo'Then… - siseó doblada por el dolor - … ataca…

La bestia se lanzó contra el sacerdote sin reflexionar un instante mientras la cazadora se recuperaba dando bocanadas. Varo'Then peleaba toscamente contra el sacerdote, gruñendo y dando zarpazos. En cambio su cazadora boqueaba tratando de hacer entrar aire en sus pulmones. Cada bocanada de aire dolía como centenares de flechas ardientes clavadas en su cuerpo. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, levantó la ballesta.

La flecha voló hacia donde se desarrollaba la pelea. El lobo pareció darse cuenta y se apartó. El sacerdote aquella vez no tuvo tanta suerte. La flecha se clavó en su costado y no pareció darse cuenta de que aquella flecha estaba cargada de magia y el silencio hizo mella en la voz del sacerdote. El campo de luz desapareció, pero a ninguno de los recién liberados les dio tiempo a abalanzarse sobre el indefenso elfo de la sangre.

La cazadora se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, derribándolo en el acto. Cayeron al suelo, con el pobre elfo totalmente aturdido. La cazadora se había abalanzado sobre él, encajando sus piernas en la cintura del elfo. Sacó una cuchilla del pliegue de sus botas y amenazó el cuello del sacerdote.

La alianza pareció comprender que la elfa quería acabar con su enemigo sola y fue el gnomo quién lo hizo saber con una orden bastante directa:

Vamos, hay que huir.

Viendo que se había quedado sola, la elfa sonrió de una manera tan cruel y sádica que amedrentó a su propia bestia.

¿Miedo? – preguntó, ajustándose fuertemente al abdomen del elfo con tal suavidad y un tono parecido a la dulzura que el horda no supo que pensar, mucho menos que responder. – Mucho me temo que aunque no me caigas excesivamente mal, tengo que acabar contigo, quiero venganza.

El otro se tomó su tiempo en responder. Su tórax se elevaba y descendía rápidamente y sus ojos miraban en todas las direcciones buscando una salida.

Nunca tendré miedo, mucho menos de ti… - siseó, saboreando el odio que tenía a su enemiga.

¿Sabes que estas serán tus últimas palabras?

¿Tendrás el valor de matarme?

No lo dudes – aquel tono fue como lija y terciopelo. Tan suave como la prenda de tela y tan áspera y fría a su vez como una lija. La elfa mantuvo el cuchillo sobre la garganta de su enemigo, acercando su rostro al de él.

Se sentían la mutua respiración, pero había algo claro, uno iba a morir. La elfa recreó la escena con una alegría sádica, acariciando el rostro del joven sanguinario con el cuchillo. A duras penas se formaban hilillos escarlata de sangre. La elfa pareció harta de torturarle.

Bajó un poco su posición con respecto al elfo para atraparle las piernas y rasgar su túnica con furia. Atravesó el pectoral derecho de su indefenso enemigo. La sangre brotaba a borbotones y Varo'Then miraba entre asustado y extrañado. El ruido de la batalla que se desarrollaba en el campamento era indiferente para ambos. El elfo gritaba con el cuchillo enterrado en el pecho, sacudiéndose tratando de librarse de su enemiga, chorreando sangre. La elfa de la noche inspiró la sangre que brotaba de la herida y tuvo la inmensa tentación de acariciar la sangre con los labios. Se permitió ese lujo. El cuchillo comenzó a deslizarse lentamente, variando la profundidad del corte para no matarlo. Cuando se dio por satisfecha, limpió en la hierba el cuchillo y lo devolvió al pliegue de sus botas. Se retiró con cuidado del cuerpo moribundo y tuvo la sangre fría de susurrar:

Hasta nunca, infeliz.

Te… veré en… los infier…nos – aseguró el morbundo, desviando el rostro para toser sangre

Hasta entonces – dijo sujetando su arma de asta. No lo pensó un momento y le atravesó el corazón.

Varo'Then miró a su compañera asustado por aquella intensa rivalidad. Parecía tan iracunda, consumida por el odio de ambas razas. Y nada pararía su ira, especialmente ese sacerdote que negaba la magia de la luna. La elfa bufó al sentir el pestazo a sangre que destilaba su armadura. Sangre de elfo, de un elfo de la sangre.

Avanzó hacia donde la alianza tendría que estar, preparada para cualquier cosa. No se sorprendió al ver como chocaban los combatientes.

Corrió al frente con su bestia detrás y observó la batalla que acontecía a sus pies. Todos y cada uno de los combatientes de la Alianza a pesar de estar desfallecidos, peleaban sin tregua. Cargó otra flecha en su arma y disparó, acertando en la yugular de un guerrero trol, sin derribarle.

La elfa continuó con su aluvión de flechas, tratando de derribar a algún enemigo sin perder compañeros. Gruñó al notar como la alianza iba retrocediendo.

"_Yoru" _Escuchó en su mente. Jamás se alegró tanto de escuchar la voz del druida.

"_Dime Tazz" _Odiaba que en su mente sonara tan desesperada, pero a pesar de su victoria contra el sacerdote, no se sentía con confianza.

"_Menos mal, llevo todo el día intentando contactar contigo" _Cierta tonalidad de alivio se hizo oír en su mente.

"_Aquí en el campamento de la horda se ha formado una pequeña escaramuza, ¿Podrías llevar al campamento norte hasta la base de la horda?"_

"_Ojalá, espero que me hagan caso… ¿Es urgente la ayuda?"_ De nuevo la voz del druida parecía angustiada.

"_Vamos perdiendo, date prisa por favor"_ Explicó.

"_Descuida, en cuanto tenga noticias te lo digo"_

Yoru resopló angustiada. Si seguían peleando, perderían por segunda vez consecutiva. Si huían, o no lo conseguían o quedaban como cobardes. Se sentó y se limitó a observar como se desarrollaba la batalla, como la balanza se inclinaba a favor de la horda.

"_Yoru, ¿Podéis salir a nuestro encuentro por el camino principal?"_

"_Tendremos suerte si salimos"_

"_Se supone que eres buena estratega"_

"_Se supone que tú eres un druida sabio y paciente"_

"_¿Cómo crees que hice para sacar a todo este batallón de la base?"_

"_Prefiero no preguntar y limitarme a mover a este grupo que se hace llamar ejercito"_

"_Suerte" _Deseó el druida, volviendo a desaparecer de su mente.

La cazadora suspiró observando a la marea que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y saltó. Al entrar en el batallón se sintió levemente aturdida. Decidida a encontrar a su comandante, comenzó a moverse buscando la brillante armadura. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su capitán se había manchado.

¡Capitán…! – graznó, llamando la atención de su superior – Un batallón, el campamento norte va al camino principal. Si los hechiceros mantuvieran una línea de seguridad…

El capitán asintió y gritó a los cuatro vientos la indicación de la elfa.

Fue dicho y hecho. Al instante todos empezaron a movilizarse. Los hechiceros lanzaban todo tipo de maleficios hacia el batallón de la horda, mientras los sacerdotes cubrían a las filas del principio como podían. Yoru miró a Varo'Then, que le devolvía una mirada confundida.

¡Un regimiento nos espera cuando salgamos al camino principal, venga, queda poco!

Aquellas palabras dieron ánimos a la Alianza que se movía con más energía cada vez. Cada paso retrocedido era ventaja para el grupo que comenzaba a mermar. Aún así, ya se había formado una distancia considerable entre ambos bandos.

¡Venga! – rugió el capitán.

Yoru disparaba algunas flechas de tanto en tanto, buscando a sus compañeros. Llevaba un buen rato buscando cualquier rastro de manera inconsciente. Se angustió al comprobar como sus filas mermaban rápidamente. Algo que si hizo sonreír a Yoru fue ver como su capitán comenzaba a moverse como se debía y capitaneaba decentemente a sus tropas.

Con alivio, la cazadora comprobó que faltaba poco para llegar al camino principal.

Por fin llegaron al camino principal y una inmensa ovación se hizo escuchar. Llegaron muchísimos más batallantes de la alianza de los que se podían contar. Entre la marea de guerreros distinguió a un druida que se movía salvajemente, era Zerok. Metros a su derecha estaba Terass junto a Ysisnir.

¿Alguna queja? – se alegró de oír esa voz, más que nunca.

Podríais haber ido a buscarnos, pero estoy conforme – dijo con simpatía, pero no pudo seguir conversando por culpa de la marea en la que se había transformado el batallón.

Hasta después – se despidió con energía el druida, transformándose y dirigiéndose al frente. La cazadora retrocedió.

Horas más tarde el olor a vino y cerveza poblaba el campamento norte. La victoria obtenida por la Alianza daba una inesperada confianza y una sorprendente (y nada ingrata) sensación de bienestar absoluto.

Ains, mi chica… Cómo la quiero – susurraba Terass abrazando a su bestia.

Macho, eso de un druida lo entiendo… - comentó Tazz, con cierta sorna.

Cómo sois… - suspiró la mujer, retirando uno de sus cabellos níveos de su rostro.

¿Era un comentario? – quiso saber un cuarto.

Era retórico, no contestes… - respondió con pesar.

Ah, vale – sonrió Zerok dirigiéndose al grupo de "machotes".

Oye, Yoru… - llamó inesperadamente el cazador.

Dime – dijo desatendiendo a su mascota.

Hueles raro… - terminó, preparándose para la mortal mirada de ella.

La elfa de la noche se movió rápidamente, encarando a Terass y cuando parecía estar a punto de acabar con él a base de insultos y capones pareció acordarse de algo.

¿Tienes sangre en los labios? – quiso saber Zerok, sacando a Yoru de su repentina reflexión.

La aludida se pasó la mano desnuda por los labios, notando como se manchaba de rojo el dorso de la mano. Solo fue capaz de decir:

Se me había olvidado…

¿Qué estabas cubierta de sangre?

No, que me había quedado a gusto… - respondió, ensanchando su sonrisa.

No sé si debería preguntar… - comentó el druida experimentado.

Caray, se han encontrado el cadáver de un elfo de la sangre casi mutilado – comentó Zerok, tratando inútilmente de desviar el tema.

Al escuchar eso, la nocturna comenzó a carcajearse de una manera tan maníaca y compulsiva que poco faltaba para compararla con una psicópata. Tras unos quince minutos de incontenibles carcajadas en las cuales la elfa se sujetaba fuertemente el estómago, se secó unas lagrimillas que asomaban pos sus ojos. Sus compañeros miraron asombrados y cuando se recuperaron uno trató de preguntar (asustado):

¿Te…Te encuentras bien?

Yoru tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y pronunció:

En cuanto llegue a casa y me quite la sangre estaré como nunca – sonrió, añorando repentinamente su hogar.

Como Naray te vea así, le da algo – comentó Tazz sonriendo.

Pues me baño en algún lago de por aquí, si te hace más feliz – gruñó divertida.

Desde luego, hoy tienes ganas de pelea, ¿Verdad? – Terass sujetó por un hombro a Yoru.

Estoy más que a gusto… Hoy solo quiero paz y tranquilidad – respondió.

La elfa se dirigió hacia una montura de las preparadas para llevarla a Astranaar, pero antes de espolear en su montura Zerok abrió la boca para decir:

Madre Elune, han destrozado a ese sanguinario – dijo señalando un cadáver de la horda que traían.

Yo no hice nada – se defendió Yoru, espoleando a su montura y alejándose antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada.

Pero mira que es bruta la tía – Tazz miró por donde se había ido su compañera, que reía sin cesar.


End file.
